


Me, my girlfriend and a car...

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [4]
Category: SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: A Day Out, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Homophobia, Sex in a Car, Smut, driving licence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: Cris promises Dani to make his part of the chores so that he gives her the keys of the car. She surprises her girlfriend and takes her on a road trip...





	1. On the road

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at smut, hope you like it :)

Cris had to promise Dani to make his part of the chores for one week, but she had finally achieved the keys of his beloved car. Cris had obtained her driver license just a few weeks before, so her parents were not so happy to give her the family car, a big station wagon that had seen better times. Dani promised her not to tell them that she was going out of town, alone with her girlfriend, but she had to check with him every time she arrived somewhere, so that he could stop worrying. Cris had started blushing after assuring him that he would have sent a message once she parked the car.

"Cris? What are you not saying me?"

Cris couldn't see her hears at that moment, but she would have bet everything she had, that they were red to the tips, with smoke coming out of them - "I wanted to ask you something..."

"What?"

"Me and Joana... well, this is almost our second anniversary and we... it's like... like three months that we can't... you know... we are not able to find... you know? Some privacy to... to get intimate..."

"Are you asking me for permission to fuck in my car?"

"Arrrrh, Dani! Please! Don't make it more difficult for me... And, you know, it's not fucking!"

Dani sighed and shook his head but also smiled listening to her sister being so whipped - "Ok ok, I don't want to know more. Just, be careful, okay?"

"Dani... Actually, I was asking you for advice..."

"Cris, you should know I've no idea how _bolleras _do it in a car..."

"No, you idiot! I don't need **that **kind of advice!" - Cris' face couldn't get redder - "I just wanted to know... where to park."

Cris' words took some moments to sink in Dani's consciousness and he started blushing like his sister - "Aaaah, that advice. Well, lil' sis, the best place for _pussy wagons _is on the M-605, near _El Pardo _park. Just... be careful and... y'know... cover the windows and lock the doors."

"Thank you, Dani. Now, if you allow me, I'll go to be ashamed elsewhere."

"You're welcome." - the girl walked to exit her brother's room, but he stopped her - "Cris!"

"What?"

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, y'know? Not with me. Just... be careful, it always seems like a safe place, but you never know..."

Cris smiled and went to kiss Dani's cheek - "Thank you, you're the best!"

"For giving you my car or for telling you where to park it to bonk with your girlfriend?"

"For everything."

Dani smiled and scratched his head - "You're welcome, _Hermanita_".

Cris smiled, her sunglasses on, the radio's volume out loud, some pop-music playing and Joana's hand on her thigh (she would have done the same, but she had promised Dani to keep both hands on the staring wheel and gear lever). 

"Criiiiis? Where are we going?"

"I told you, that's a surprise. I won't tell you anything. So stop distracting the driver, please."

Joana started drawing imaginary patterns on Cris' bare thigh smirking - "And this counts as distracting the driver, _ma chauffeur_?"

Cris shuddered - "Yes, but keep going. It would be a wonderful death."

Joana laughed out loud - "Babe, I'd prefer not to die before having celebrated our 100th anniversary..." - she kissed Cris' left hand on the back.

Cris smiled fondly, blushing a little - "So long you think you can handle me?"

"Forever."

Cris took advantage of a rather free motorway to reciprocate Joana's gesture, pressing a soft kiss on the back of her hand - "I love you."

"Love you too."

"But flattery won't let this information slip out of my mouth."

Joana faked a gesture of indignation - "Oh dear, you think so poorly of your girlfriend?"

Cris smiled and slapped Joana's thigh playfully - "Not at all... indeed, I'd like my girlfriend to choose the music for the trip. Could you?" - she handled her the AUX jack cable.

"It will keep my hands far from your body. Jeez, I'm going crazy without touching... properly touching you."

A wave of desire overcame Cris, red all over her face - "Yeah, about that topic of not distracting the driver..."

"Yeah?"

"Let's not forget about it."

The brunette smirked and plugged her iPod to the stereo - "On my DJ duty, my lady. No distraction, I promise." - she chose the first song and started singing along, keeping herself from touching her gorgeous girlfriend while she was driving...

_Las ocho de la manana_   
_Ya suena el despertador_   
_Yo soy el hombre resaka_   
_Me casé con el alcohol_   
  
_Me levanto de la cama_   
_Tengo que ir a travajar_   
_Ivaya mierda, qué putada_   
_Quiero bailar ska_   
  
_Quiero bailar ska_   
_Gozo bailando ska!_


	2. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a beautiful day visiting The Natural Park on the Manzanares River, Cris and Joana can't wait for the sun to set and the families to go away to finally spend an "intimate" moment... But not everything goes as they'd like...

The two girls were watching the sunset over the Manzanares, the brunette with her head on Cris' shoulder and the latter stroking her soft, black hair, placing some quick peck on them.

Cris heard a woman saying - "They could keep it in their houses, it's full of kids in here."

She turned her head and tried to keep her tone as polite as possible - "Well, if people didn't have your mentality, I could keep it in my house as I please. And even if I want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend in front of your old-hag face, I'll do it, it's not like I kissed you or your husband in there. Maybe if he did his job well you wouldn't mind other people's business."

The woman's face fell and she started blushing - "Poor your parents..."

Joana, always the calm one, didn't keep her mouth shut when it came to her girlfriend - "No, poor your kids if they have parents like you" - then she looked at the stroller and smiled sadly - "What if someday they confess you they love someone of the same sex? Would you tell them that they are wrong? That they don't deserve to live their love freely? That they are better with someone they don't love? Or are you just repressed homos? I bet that if you look in your husband's phone you'll find plenty of porn about lesbians, now we're good eh?"

Cris had learned to know when her girl was starting to enter in one of her attacks, so she took her girlfriend's hand and softly whispered her name - "Joana. Leave them alone, they don't deserve our attention. Don't let them ruin our day."

Joana took a deep breath and, with a last deadly glare to the couple behind them, turned to look at Cris - "You're right, _guapa_. Let's keep enjoying our day." - she tucked one strand of blonde hair behind Cris' left hear and left one soft peck on her lips. Cris was left there with her lips pouting and requesting another kiss, maybe deeper this time, but Joana chuckled and kissed her forehead - "They don't deserve our private show, don't you think, my love?"

Cris started blushing, looking at her girlfriend winking and thinking about her plan... her very non-PG13 plan to take Joana in the car in a few minutes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled nervously - "Yeah, you're right. Let's go, my mom is gonna be on my ass if I'm not at home by midnight."

Joana stood up and helped Cris to do the same but, before leaving the place, she whispered to the blonde's hear - "I'm gonna be on your ass if you keep being this beautiful!"

"Joana Bianchi, stop that immediately!"

Joana laughed - "Make me, _Sapito!_"

The brunette took the now empty picnic basket and started running through the park, with the blonde following, chuckling like when they got out of the bar without paying the beers. When they got to the parking, Joana pinned Cris against the car door and kissed her hard, like she had wanted to do when they were watching the sunset.

"I have the most _guapa _girlfriend in the whole world. Fuck!"

Cris blushed and opened the door, biting her lower lip - "Joana Bianchi, I'm about to do that."

"Do what?"

Cris shook her head and grabbed the brunette by the collar - "Come here, you adorable idiot."

She crushed her lips with Joana's and kissed her hard again. Then, when they stopped for air, the blonde remembered that they were "uncovered" - "Jo..." - she gasped when the brunette nibbled at a particular spot on her neck - "Stop for a minute, we have to lock the doors..."

"Cris?"

"What? You wanna do it with the door open and on full display?"

"Do what?"

Cris rolled her eyes and pecked Joana's lips - "Joana Bianchi, we're gonna do what every other teenager does when they have a car and no intimacy for months..." - she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Oooooh, Cris, is your brother okay with this?"

"Yes, he told me where to park."

"You asked your brother where you could have semi-public sex? Man, I know he's open-minded, but he has my respect!"

"Idiot, you don't know how much time I thought about how to ask him."

"Probably, but I know how much you and your brother blushed when you spoke... More or less twice as you are blushing now, _tomatito_."

"You know, I'm thinking that we should head home..." - Cris said, fake indignation and hard blushing included.

"Oh no, young lady, now that you lured me here and revealed your evil plan, I'm too horny to give up my Cris-sexy time."

"_Idiota_. You're an adorable, horny dork. That's why I'll forget what you said and make this car an honest-to-God _pussy wagon_."

"And you say I'm the dork?" - Joana burst in laughter, while Cris checked that nobody was looking and locked the doors, taking the sun visors that her brother told her were in the boot and double-checked that they would not move.

"All right, all set." - Cris said, sighing.

"Mhh mhh."

"Finally..."

"Mhh mhh"

"And if you stopped looking at me like I don't know what I'm doing, I'd be really grateful."

Joana approached like she was a tigress prowling for the prey - "Oh, I know for sure that you know what you're doing, Cristina Soto. I'm just waiting for you to start your evil plan."

Cris pushed her fears away and kissed Joana, pushing her to lay flat on her back, ravishing her mouth with her tongue, nibbling at Joana's full lips, keeping the brunette still by her hips...

"Ouch!"

"What? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry Jo I didn't mean it to..."

Joana chuckled and put her index finger on Cris' lips - "Sweetie, It's okay, it's just the seat belt poking in my ribs" - she readjusted herself and pulled Cris to her to smash their lips once again.

Cris started to kiss Joana's jaw, neck, the part of cleavage left uncovered by her t-shirt, and it felt to the two girls that the temperature was rising - "You're wearing too many clothes."

Joana let out a content sigh and answered - "I could say the same thing."

The two girls chuckled and awkwardly discarded their clothes in the limited space of the front seats and Cris started kissing Joana's breast, licking and nibbling her nipples, Joana's moans turning her on.

"Cris, please... I need you."

Cris grabbed Joana's butt cheeks, while her lips kept following their path "downtown" - "Now who's on whose ass?"

"Oh just sh..." - Joana gasped when Cris' thumb ghosted over her clit - "Cris! You motherfucker, stop teasing!"

Cris chuckled and lightly bit Joana's inner thigh - "You'll want to keep those words to you, or your mother-in-law would be displeased."

"Crisss.." - Joana half whined and half growled, heat rising more and more.

"What do you want, _guapa_? Tell me."

"Fuck me... with your fingers, with your mouth, whatever you want, but please stop teasing!"

Cris smiled wickedly and accomplished with her girlfriend's request - "That's my girl."

Joana would have been really ashamed of how desperate she sounded if that same desperation hadn't brought her to a beautiful release with just Cris' fingers slowly pumping inside her and few skilled strokes of the blonde's tongue on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Once the brunette had ridden off the last waves of her orgasm, she pulled Cris to clash their lips together - "Fuck Cris, I think that if I was a boy I'd suffer from early ejaculation, you destroy me."

Cris chuckled and placed herself in the crock of Joana's neck - "Am I that good?"

"Oh, shut up, you vixen. Just wait for me to recover and you'll have to bite something not to scream to the whole park what I'll be doing to you."

"Need some time to recover? And here I thought I was being irresistible to make you fuck me senseless"

Joana sighed and then grinned wickedly.

"What?" - Cris asked, puzzled by Joana's look.

Joana took advantage of Cris' distraction to swap their position but, used to higher ceilings, she bumped her head against the top of the car.

"_Hostìa puta_!"

Cris burst into laughter before sitting up straight to softly stroke Joana's head - "Baby, are you hurt?"

"Just a little bit, I think I need something to distract me from the pain".

"Oy, my poor lil' baby." - the blonde kissed her softly and let the brunette take the lead...

Two orgasms and some awkward head-bumps later, the two laid under one of the blankets that Cris had packed for the picnic... and for their little rendezvous... just because she didn't want to get dressed immediately. This was maybe her favorite moment of love-making, the part when the two of them spent some moment of calm, gently caressing each other's bare skin. 

"_Che..._" - Cris stopped drawing imaginary hearts on Joana's skin, looking at her girlfriend.

"What?" - Joana smiled fondly at Cris' imitation of her accent.

"I'm very proud of you, you know?"

"Of what? That thing I've done with my tongue before? If I remember well, you have shown your pride out loud."

"_Idiota_." - the blonde shoved her girlfriend playfully - "I'm proud of how well you handled the situation with that dickhead."

"If it wasn't for you, it wouldn't have gone so smooth... I've thought that _el pelotudo ese _wasn't worth of neither one of my minutes with you. I've preferred to pass more of them doing something **far** more interesting." - she remarked the word "far" with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Cris chuckled and pecked Joana's lips - "You're an idiot, but I love just the same."

The peace didn't last long, since Cris' mobile phone rang with a notification.

"_Jodér_... Where the fuck is my mobile?"

It took the blonde some time to find it, since it was in the pile of their discarded clothes.

Message from Dani: _Cris, mom wants us at home, she doesn't feel well. I'm heading to the Park, please wear something._

Cris immediately composed her brother's number: - "Cris"

"Dani, what's happening with mom?"

"Don't panic, _hermanita_, she's okay, she has had a fall in pressure, so she doesn't want to be alone at home. I'm there in five."

"Okay Dani, we're in the parking spot. Row H, spot 46. And no comments please" - she growled, imagining her brother mocking her.

"See you later, _capulla_." - Dani said, laughing.

Dani was fast in reaching the two girls, they were entering the car, when Cris spotted the couple from the panoramic spot and couldn't help repeating their same words - "They could have kept it in their houses."

Daniel looked at her puzzled, while Joana whispered - "Cris, no..."

But the deed was done: the man had evidently heard her, so that he screamed - "_Ehì, bollera! _Mind you own business and let the boy over there teach you what a good fuck is, so you go back to normality!"

Cris' brother immediately put himself in front of the two girls and answered - "I'm his brother, you dickhead! And even if it took one fuck to make her change her mind, you wouldn't be the right one!"

"You're lucky I'm with my wife and son, _nene!_"

"And you're lucky that I'm not ignorant like you are, you homophobic asshole!" - then he turned his head and opened the driver door - "Girls, let's go. Enough shit for today".

Joana and Cris sat in the back and Cris had to pull back tears, before falling asleep on Joana's shoulder, exhausted.

After some minutes of tense silence, Dani's grip on the wheel making his knuckles white, Joana spoke - "Dani?"

"I'm sorry you have to go through that, Joana. But I'm happy that Cris has found someone to fight for."

"And I'm happy she has you as her brother."

"You say that for what's happened before? Anyone with a functioning brain would have done that."

"No, it's something different. As it is with me, or the girls. We love her, but we're not her kin, her own blood."

"Well, also the fact that our parents didn't take it bad helps" - he said, blushing.

"If it wasn't for your support, it would have been way harder for her."

"Yes, this may be true, but she's strong. You both are. And I knew she would have fought for you the day I took her to the hospital two years ago."

The conversation was interrupted by Cris, who spoke in her sleep - "Joana..."

Now it was the brunette's turn to blush, while an almost moved Dani winked to her through the rear-view mirror - "Damn girl, you really must have put a spell on her, I've never heard her saying names in her sleep."

Dani took Joana home and Cris went with her until the door of the flat - "I'm sorry it had to be like that..."

"Ehi, _guapa_, don't worry, I've enjoyed every little bit of our day. Every minute. In a particular way the last part... Well, not the last-last, but, y'know..."

Cris just hugged her girlfriend and kissed her goodnight - "Happy second-year anniversary, Joana Bianchi."

"Happy second-year anniversary, Cristina Soto."

As soon as she got home, Cris went to her parents' bedroom - "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, Cris honey, it was nothing serious, just a fall in pressure... But your father said he wouldn't go to tomorrow 60-years reunion with his friends in Zaorejas if he had to leave me alone."

"He was right. What do you need? Have you already drunk water with sugar? And maybe some supplement... Dani could go to the chemist's to buy it..."

"Don't worry, Cristina, I've already had some. I'm just sorry I ruined your day with Joana. How was it? Did you eat the pastries I cooked?"

The blonde immediately blushed and started tidying up some imaginary mess in the pristine bedroom - "You didn't ruin it mom, I would have been home in one hour... And yes we ate them, she said they were really tasty."

"Look at you, all responsible and helping your mother out. I don't know what that girl has done to you, but tell her that I'd like that she kept doing it."

Cris chuckled nervously and couldn't avoid becoming redder, so she decided to go to the kitchen - "I'll take some water for you to drink during the night, and I'll leave my door open, I'll tell Dani to do the same. Whatever you want, just call us."

"Thank you, _mija_." 

"Beautiful, how's your mom?"

"Ehi, beautiful, Mom is okay. My mom says hello and that you keep doing whatever you're doing because I've become a model daughter."

"I don't think she knows what she's talking about ;)"

"Baby please... I miss you already *whining face* How's your head? Still with the bump?"

"Yes, but it was worth it ;)"

"Braggart. But I love you <3"

"Love u too <3 And Cris?"

"What"

"You're adorable when you say my name in your sleep."

"*blushing face* Don't you dare say it around, I've got a reputation to keep."

"Bullshits, everyone knows that you're a sweetheart."

"Not more that you <3"

"Is this a challenge?"

"Ahhahah, no. It's 50/50, are you happy?"

"Yep. Good night, little toad."

"Good night, bumpy head <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late with this chapter, but I wanted to write it well, I hope you liked it.


End file.
